1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fin adjusting systems and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable fin positioning system for providing easy and secure adjustment of the position of a fin on a recreational board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for adjusting fin positions on recreational boards is known in the prior art. In fact, many different systems have been proposed for permitting the adjustment of the position of a fin (or similar structure) on a recreational board such as a surfboard, wake board, etc. These systems have many different ways of and structures for securing the fin in position, but it believed that the structures incorporated in these systems are more complex than is required, which not only increases the cost of producing these system, but also in many cases increases the time and effort required by the user to make adjustments to the position of the fin.
Since the user of such systems will want to make many of the adjustments “in the field” away from many tools, systems requiring the use of tools or other things that are not readily available at the beach or in a boat are less than practical. A further concern is that the systems be sufficiently robust and tough to withstand the rigors to which the boards are commonly exposed during use, yet not be so heavy or bulky that the nature of the board is changed. Still further, compatibility with parts used by existing systems is also desirable.
In these respects, the adjustable fin positioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing easy and secure adjustment of the position of a fin on a recreational board.